Todo Cambió
by Sigfried Jenovian
Summary: Empieza después de la partida de Terry. Candy se siente sola. Debe superar la hostilildad y el acoso por parte de Elisa. Ya no puede ser la misma de siempre, hay que volverse más fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza justo después de que Candy es encerrada en el colegio San Pablo y Terry va a despedirse…

Todo Cambió

Lla música se escuchaba en toda lla habitación; las notas de la armónica la tranquilizaban. Era como si estuvieran tocando una canción de cuna solo para ella. No advertía el tono melancolico y triste detras de tan dulce melodía.

"Terry…gracias" Susurró Candy. Estaba quedándose dormida.

Ya no escuchó el final de la canción. Tampoco la voz de Terry murmurando una despedida.

.Candice White Andrey; levántate. Puedes retirarte.

-Si Sra. Rectora.

Salio del bosque y se dirigió al colegio; esperaba despedirse de Terry antes de marcharse; quería darle su dirección en América para que siguieran en contacto. De pronto recordó que el abuelo William no había sido notificado de su expulsión del colegio. Se dirigió a la dulce monja que la escoltaba.

-Disculpe hermana; ¿Han notificado a mi familia de mi partida?

-Eh? Cual partida? –La hermana estaba evidentemente sorprendida. –No te marcharás; solamente cumpliste el aislamiento, aun eres alumna del colegio San Pablo, Candy.

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó "¡Despues de todo seguiré aquí! Tengo que darle las gracias a Terry, seguramente el fue el que me salvó de la expulsión" Pensó mientras se despedia de la monja y salía corriendo hacia su lugar especial.

Pero Terry no estaba ahí. Tampoco en los alrededores. Olfateó el aire para sentir el lolor del humo de los cigarros que solia fumar. Nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. Un pensamiento sombrio cruzó su mente. Corrió a buscar a Annie.

-Annie!! Annie!!

- Candy! –Una figura pequeña de anteojos se le acercó.

- Patty! Has visto a Terry? Dónde está?

La muchacha no le contestó, su mirada de consternación le preocupó aun mas.

Patty, ¿Qué sucede? Donde está Terry?

Oh Candy, lo siento mucho.

Que sucede? –La angustia iba en aumento.

Terry se marchó anoche. Esta mañana escuché a la madre superiora decirlo. Parece que para que no te expulsen, Terry decidió irse.

Candy ya no escuchaba a Patty decirle lo contenta que estaba de que siguiera en el colegio. La rubia se había quedado en shock. Creyo que era una broma de mal gusto, pero Patty nunca hacia esas cosas.

Los comentarios de Steer y Andrew, la mirada triste de Annie y la cachetada propinada por Elisa, gritándole a todo pulmón que ella era la única culpable de todo le confirmaron la noticia.

Los días subsecuentes fueron de mal en peor. Elisa se hizo mas agresiva con ella, si es que eso es posible. Solia hacer comentarios ofensivos acerca de su condición de huérfana y constantemente le daban empujones y zancadillas. Neil por su parte siguió igual de hostil.

Tenia a todo el colegio en su contra. Muchas muchachas estaban enamoradas de Terry y su partida definitiva les hizo abandonar su posición neutral con respecto a Candy y también comenzaron a agredirla. Los muchachos, con excepción de Steer y Andrew no solian meterse a defenderla cuando veian que Candy era rodeada por las amigas de Elisa y empujaban a Candy entre ellas hasta hacerla caer.

La madre superiora no le dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto y rehuía su presencia. La ojiverde se sentía el sapo en el vino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Phoenix

Se levanta de la cama y procede a ponerse el vestido negro. La misa comenzara dentro de 10 minutos.

Al lavarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo se sorprende del reflejo. Su rostro, antes luminoso y bello ahora era como una mascara de cera. El color de las mejillas hundidas era casi tan blanco como el papel de la carta sin terminar para la Srta. Pony.

Se tocó con delicadeza el labio inferior. Estaba partido. No muy grave, una herida leve producto de Elisa al aventarla contra un árbol.

-Terry; ¿Por qué no me llevaste? ¿Por qué no huimos juntos? ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de mí?

Oye que tocan la puerta. Annie y Patty esperan pacientemente a que su amiga les abra y salen juntas en dirección a la capilla. Afuera de los dormitorios les esperan los muchachos. Se sintió afortunada de tenerlos cerca. Por lo menos mantenía a Elisa a distancia suficiente para que no la lastimara. Sin embargo, no podía esquivar sus palabras.

-Vaya, pero si es el grupo de perdedores: La ñoña, la huérfana y la sirvienta. Acompañadas por supuesto del afeminado y del bueno para nada.

- ¡¡HIJA DE…!!

- Ya basta Andrew, que llegamos tarde. –La voz de Candy sonaba como una súplica

-Anda, huye como la vil cobarde que eres. Maldita puta. Si no estuvieras aquí, Terry estaría conmigo. No eres más que una insignificante sirvienta. Sin tus amigos sabes que no eres nada. Gente como tú debería estar en la calle pidiendo limosna o limpiándonos los zapatos. –Elisa se marchó con su grupo de amigas. Ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que Patty le lanzaba

Candy hizo como que no escuchó nada. Sin embargo; Annie vio como los ojos de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas. El cabello que ahora estaba siempre suelto caía sobre sus hombros y al agachar la mirada la cara se perdió entre los rizos.

Al terminar la misa, tuvieron tiempo libre por ser viernes. Candy pretextó un dolor de cabeza y se marchó a su habitación. Últimamente se la pasaba ahí sola. Ya no salía con Annie, a Patty le 

hablaba porque la primera le hacia plática y rechazaba las invitaciones de Steer y Archie a tomar el té en su habitación o a probar las nuevas creaciones del inventor.

-Archie –dijo Annie –Creo que debemos hacer algo. Candy cada día está peor.

-Ya se le pasará Candy es una muchacha muy fuerte.

- No seas tarado! –El muchacho se sorprendió de la reacción de su novia. –cuanto crees que pueda aguantar? Ella no es de piedra!. Santo cielo! Ya no es la misma candy que conocí. Ahora es una autómata, una muñeca de trapo.

- Tienes razón amor. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no la veo sonreír.

- Ya son dos meses desde la partida de Terry.

- Es verdad. Y Candy no ha vuelto a sonreir.

- Eso es porque Elisa se esta portando de una manera horrible con ella. Alguien debería darle una buen lección.

- ¿Qué insinuas Annie?

- Nada; ahí viene Candy.

La muchacha los saludó desde lejos. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, la soledad le pesaba cada dia mas.

Hola Annie, Archie. ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, estábamos pensando que hacer para mañana. Es nuestro fin de semana libre. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos y hacer un dia de campo?

No, gracias Archie. Pero creo que me quedaré aquí. Tal vez salga a caminar o algo asi.

¿Segura? Vamos, haremos brochetas.

Segura Annie

Salio caminando hasta la otra colina de Pony. Trepó al árbol, sintió algo suave, era Klin. Traía algo en el hocico.

¿Qué traes ahí Klin? –Le quitó el objeto. Una cajita blanca, inconfundible. Los cigarros de Terry.

¿Dónde lo enconraste?

Klin le señaló su guarida, subió hasta ella, haciendo sonidos para que Candy lo siguiera. Dentro de su magriguera había un pedazo de papel. Tenía algo escrito.

_Pequeña pecosa:_

_Discúlpame por lo que hice. Pero no podía permitir que te expulsen. _

_Terry._

Candy arrugó la nota. Y la arrojó fuera de la madriguera de Klin. Ya estaña harta de todo.

De Annie y su complejo de inferioridad; tener que defenderla siempre mientras ella no hacia nada. De Elisa y sus agresiones. De Neil, de la madre superiora, del colegio. De que siempre tenga que poner buena cara, nunca llorar y parecer siempre alegre; aunque por dentro este deschecha.

De su bolso; sacó una caja de fósforos. Tomó un cigarro. No tenia idea de cómo fumar. Había visto a Terry muchas veces hacerlo, pero nunca le había enseñado. Él hacia verlo fácil: tomar el cigarro entre los dedos, encender el fósforo, acercarlo al cigarro; aspirar el tabaco y soltarlo. Nada de ciencia.

El humo le recordaba a Terry y los momentos que pasaron juntos. Dio una bocanada sin aspirar el humo. Terry y ella hubieran sido una linda pareja. Él había conseguido quitarle el trauma de Anthony. Candy le había entregado todo a Terry; incluso su primer beso. Y el se lo llevó todo.

Dio otra bocanada y esta vez al suspirar, también aspiró el humo. Tosió y sintió la garganta rasposa. Dedujo que así debía fumar el cigarro. Otra bocanada. Contuvo la tos y soltó el humo.

Sintió un mareo y la sensación de relajación. Una relajación que había buscado desde hace semanas.

Se quedó recostada en la rama del árbol mirando las hojas mas altas. Dio otra fumada y al soltar el aire llegó a una resolución.

Terry se había llevado consigo a la dulce Candy. Ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo. Con una nueva actitud. Ya no de victima ni defensora. Ahora sería poco menos que un verdugo.

Nunca más. –Y aventó la colilla aún encendida.


	3. Chapter 3

Pido perdón por el error cometido en el capítulo 1, sucede que tiene poco mas de seis meses que terminé de ver la serie y no recordaba el nombre de Archie hasta unos párrafos después.

Capitulo 3

Era el dia libre en el colegio San Pablo. Las chicas y chicos se arreglaban lo mejor posible para ese dia tan esperado. Se libraban de las estrictas normas del colegio y disfrutaban de un paseo por la ciudad, un dia de campo con la familia o los amigos y otros mas aventurados se daban sus escapadas romanticas.

Annie, estaba lista para pasar un dia de campo con Patty, Archie y Steer. Las dos parejas pensaban almorzar cerca de un pintoresco lago al sur de la región.

Crees que deberíamos avisarle a Candy que nos vamos?

No Patty –Respondio Annie –Dejó muy claro que tenia cosas que hacer.

Y vaya que tenia cosas que hacer. Candy nada mas al despertarse se miró en el espejo. Su resolución de ayer era cambiar. Por dentro y por fuera. Asi que decidió comenzar por lo mas fácil: el exterior.

Se desató las coletas que llevaba desde hacía varios años. Se cepilló el cabello. Odiaba sus rizos. Le recordaban todo lo bueno que perdió: Anthony, su vida en América, Terry…

Nunca más. –Susuró para sí.

Se dio una ducha. El colegio estaba prácticamente vacio. De modo que se tomó su tiempo. Al terminar y con el cuerpo aún escurriendo se marchó a su habitación. De nuevo se examinó cuidadosamente.

Tenía unas piernas largas, delgadas y bien formadas, el vientre plano y la cintura breve le daban una figura muy femenina, complementada por los senos redondos y firmes que no tenían nada que pedirle a la Venus de Milo. Era toda una mujer, firme por donde se la mire.

Tomó todo su cabello alrededor del a cabeza a modo de toca; enganchándolo con hebillas. Ésta vez el partido se lo hizo de lado, dándole una imagen mas madura y glamorosa. Acto seguido se colocó un vestido color rojo con listones negros. La caja de cigarros de Terry reposaba sobre su escritorio. Lla miró un momento y recordó.

_Qué es esto?_

_No la conoces? Es una armónica._

_Y que se supone que haga?_

_Cuando tengas ganas de fumar, tócala._

Sonrió con ironía "Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, yo que decía que este es un vicio horrendo" Guardó la caja en el bolso, junto a los cerillos y salió.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y largos. Las gafas oscuras ocultaban unos ojos azules muy brillantes.

Se afanaba en limpiar el piso de la cabaña que habitaba. Sabía que hoy era el día. Esperaria hasta la tarde si fuera necesario. De pronto; unos pasos firmes le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Unos pasos familiares; firmes y decididos: ¿Terry? ¿candy?

La cara se le cayó de sorpresa al descubrir a la dulce candy tan cambiada. Por primera vez, sus rizo estaban en un chongo tan apretado que cualquiera que no la conociera juraría que tiene el cabello lacio.

Candy… Que?...

Hola Albert.

Te ves tan…. –Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta

Dierente? Lo sé. A que me veo espectacular?

……Asombrosa es la palabra correcta.

Bueno, no me vas a servir algo de café? No he dormido bien, sabes?

Si..claro. Permiteme –"¿y desde cuando toma café?" pensó Albert. "siempre le gustó el té con miel"

La rubia sacó el paquete de cigarros de su bolso y con la mayor naturalidad dell mundo encendio uno. Albert, al mirarla tiró la bandeja que sostenía, afortunadamente vacía.

¿Candy?! ¿Qué diablos haces?

Fumar. ¿Qué tu no lo haces?

El joven se apresuro a encararla; se sentó frente a ella. Candy sacó el humo hacia arriba.

Si te molesta puedo apagarlo.

No; en absoluto. ¿Sucede algo?

Muchas cosas han pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. No fumaba, no me peinaba así, tampoco me vestía así…Terry aun estaba conmigo….

Terry? Dónde fue?

Fue expulsado en mi lugar. Nos tendieron una trampa y caimos en ella. Cortesía de Elisa por supuesto.

Como sabes que fue ella?

Bueno, ella estaba enamorada de Terry, me odia, haría lo que fuera para joderme la existencia…¿captas?

Candy… nunca había oído que te expreses asi. ¿Es por eso este cambio tan radical?

Candy sacó el humo por la nariz. Miró el cigarro a medio consumir.

Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas

No entiendo

Albert; me sorprende. ¿acaso no cambiarias lo que hay que cambiar? Yo si, adaptarse o morir. Charles Darwin supo explicarlo muy bien. Solo los mas fuertes sobreviven.

Pero Candy, eso es en los animales. Tu no debes cambiar quien eres. Debes ser tu misma.

Y soy yo misma. Solo que con otra actitud. Albert a veces no se si te gustaba que fuera la misma estúpida de siempre, con mi sonrisa y mi típica frase de "todo está bien" que mas parece un cantico de iglesia que una actitud. ¿Sabes que mi cabeza tiene un precio en el colegio? No ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me ha golpeado Elisa o sus amigas? No, mientras veas mi cara y mi sonrisa asumes que todo marcha a las milmaravillas.

Pero tus amigos…

Amigos? Ja! Annie es una mojigata que siempre tiene que salilr alguien en su defensa; entiéndase yo. Ya me canse de estar siempre defendiéndola de Elisa. Y par ser sinceros, creo que se acostumbro a que siempre haya alguien que hable por ella. Archie está en sus asuntos. Patty es inteligente, pero tímida. Le preocupa la opinión de los demás y creo que prefiere pasar desapercibida que darse a conocer por como es. Steer….bueno, es Steer. Y ninguno de ellos se preocupa de defenderme o por lo menos de sacarme cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme por tantos golpes. De modo que la opinión de ellos me tiene sin cuidado.

Volvio a darle una calada al cigarro. Albert estaba mas callado que una tumba. Realmente ella era otra persona. Sí, mas fuerte. Eso se notaba. Mirandola mas detenidamente notó una ligera cortada en el labio. Se preguntó si bajo la manga larga del vestido habría mas heridas. "pobre Candy…cuanto ha de haber soportado antes de llegar a esta decisión"

La rubia se acercó al zorrillo que les miraba con aparente asombro. Éste hizo un ademan de huir, sin embargo reconoció a la chica y se le trepó hasta el hombro.

Lo acaricio ausente unos momentos. Y oyó un "poc" una taza con un liquido negro y humeante estaba frente a ella.

Ya lo había olvidado.

Dicen que sabe mejor mientras fumas. También que abre la mente.

Veremos. –dio un sorbo. –No siento nada la verdad.

Por eso mismo te digo que es un decir.

Pasaron la tarde cuidando a los animales que Albert tenia en su cabaña: gorriones recién nacidos, gatos con una pata vendada, perritos que definitivamente necesitaban un baño, y un cuervo perdido con una herida en el ala. El muchacho pudo notar el cariño y cuidado con el que Candy trataba a los heridos, especialmente en el cuervo.

Seguramente alguien te hirió. Esto no fue por un choque o caída. –despues de vendarle el ala, lo dejó en el bebedero de la ventana. El cuervo no se quiso bajar de su mano. –anda no seas cobarde, tú puedes.

El cuervo se bajó y comenzó a beber.

Se esta haciendo tarde Candy.

¿Y que?

Tienes que regresar.

Supongo…. Le prometí al abuelo William que me esforzaría.

Y lo haras verdad?

Por supuesto. Soy una mujer de palabra. Pero nunca le prometí que sería una niña buena.

Le prometiste que te convertirías en una dama.

Hay "damas" que son peor que un carcelero –dijo recordando a la señora Leagan.

Tienes un punto….

Además las damas, supuestamente al graduarse del colegio pueden llamarse como tal. Yo ni siquiera llevo un año ahí. Me falta mucho, y mientras eso sucede tendre que sobrevivir.

No te metas en problemas.

Oh querido Albert, yo hago lo que puedo, pero mi problema tiene nombre y apellido. Y además, tiene unas uñas terriblemente afiladas.

Salió de la cabaña y espero un carruaje. Despidiéndose de Albert con la mano.

"Ah, pequeña….de haberlo sabido antes, nunca te hubiera mandado ahí en primer lugar"


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, antes de comenzar este capitulo; debido a los reviews enviados (aunque sean pocos, me da gusto saber que la historia les agrada). Quisiera agradecerles por estar pendientes de la historia. Aunque tarde un ratio en actualiza; pero con la escuela (voy en la Universidad) es contado el tiempo que tengo para escribir._

_Aquí viene el cap. 4. (Aun no defino cuantos me tomará, pero créanme, intentaré hacerlos ligeros, para que no se aburran de tanta cháchara)_

--

Capitulo 4: Anarchy in the UK

De nuevo amanece en Inglaterra. Los gorriones comienzan su canto y la gente abre los comercios. En el Colegio San Pablo, los jóvenes se desperezan y lavan la cara para comenzar un arduo día. Todos directo a formarse damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad: refinados, educados y recatados.

Candy ya se hallaba fuera de la cama mucho antes de que las campanas de la torre mayor se dejaran escuchar. En escasos tres meses había cambiado radicalmente. Ni siquiera Annie, su amiga de la infancia era capaz de reconocerla ahora.

Su cabello antes rubio y rizado, era ahora considerablemente liso. Tres meses de llevar la horquilla apretándole el cabello habían conseguido domar esos rizos. Había aprendido a usar el maquillaje, y los labios y ojos naturales ahora lucían un color rojo sangre y un muy leve delineado negro.

Salió con el uniforme puesto; decidió llevarlo para que las "pingüino" no la molestaran en todo el día. Ya se había hecho visitante asidua de la celda de castigo. Se preguntaba porque todavía no la habían expulsado. Ignoraba completamente que el abuelo William había mandado una carta a la madre superiora; prohibiéndole terminantemente expulsarla. Había alegado que esto significaría un ineptitud en su manera de educar y por supuesto un desprestigio del colegio.

-Oh miren, si es Anita la huerfanita y el trío de perdedores.

-Elisa, por favor, te suplico que pares. –dijo Patty visiblemente asustada.

-No… aquí es escuela de gente refinada. No hay lugar para huérfanas

-Annie tiene padres, muy refinados por cierto.

-Ejem…padres? Olvidaste mencionar la palabra POSTIZOS. Ellos no son sus verdaderos padres. Seguramente tu madre era una prostituta y al darse cuenta de que tendría una hija decidió abandonarla.

Annie se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, alejándose rápidamente. Archie fue tras ella. Steer y Patty le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Elisa antes de alcanzarlos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. A otra huérfana

-Mmm? Me hablas a mí? –Dijo Candy.

-Si, no conozco a otra huérfana fracasada además de tú y tu amiga.

-Ahh, ya veo. Bueno; en ese caso me iré. Perder mi tiempo con escoria como tu me hace empezar de malas mi día.

-Como me llamaste? – Elisa estaba lívida

-E-S-C-O-R-I-A, ¿tienes mierda en el cerebro o no lo tienes en absoluto? Creo que ya no puedes procesar las palabras correctamente. Es normal, gente como tu se vuelve mas estúpida, como los trolls.

Paf!! Elisa le había propinado una bofetada. Miraba triunfalmente el cachete rojo de la rubia y el cabello alborotado. Sin embargo la mirada de hielo de Candy la hizo retroceder instintivamente.

-Vaya vaya, Me has golpeado. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Me las vas a pagar.

Agarró a Elisa del cabello y le propino un jalón que la hizo tambalearse; sin embargo Candy no la soltó, sino que fue caminando asiendo los cabellos de la pelirroja. Arrastrándola literalmente tras de si.

Llegaron a un lugar solitario detrás del colegio; ahí Candy Le soltó el mechón que tenia agarrado, aventándola contra un árbol.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente; Elisa con una mirada de furia, indignación y temor. Y Candy con una sonrisa lacónica.

Ahora si, pinche perra. Vas a tener una clasecita de buenos modales. Has sido una niña muy mala. Y si tengo que educarte a chingadazos; que así sea.

Elisa se le abalanzó, pero Candy se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo que se fuera de bruces en el suelo. Se dio un cuarto de vuelta y pateó a la pelirroja en las costillas. Sacándole el aire.

Con dificultad se levanta del suelo, pero la rubia ya la estaba esperando. Tomándola del cuello para derribarla de nuevo, pero Elisa esta vez no perdió el equilibrio y se mantuvo de pie, seminclinada por el agarre de Candy. La rubia le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

Jadeante y despeinada, Elisa intentaba afanosamente recuperar el aliento. Candy se le acercó y la tomo por la coleta despeinada.

-Si no has entendido; con gusto te daré un repaso. –susurró la rubia –Y si le dices a alguien te irá peor.

Pasó la mirada por todas las amigas de Elisa que se quedaron en shock viendo la paliza. Ninguna se atrevió a moverse. De modo que Candy se sacudió las manos y arreglándose el vestido salió de ahí.

-Se enteraron? Candy le dio una paliza a Elisa!

-Sí, dicen que está en su habitación llorando y que se niega salir mientras Candy siga en el colegio.

Patty y Annie se quedaron estupefactas. ¿Dulce Candy golpeando a Elisa? Tenían que confirmarlo.

-Hola Archie. –Los ojos verdes se posaron en los del muchacho que miraba con desaprobación el cigarro que la rubia fumaba.

-Dime Candy; los rumores son ciertos?

-Depende, ¿vienes a sermonearme?

-Candy, entiendo lo mal que te ha tratado Elisa este tiempo, pero no es excusa.

-Candy…. – Annie y Patty venían acompañadas por Steer. Los cuatro sumamente alterados formaban un denso contraste con la chica que fumaba tranquilamente.

-Candy, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Antes no eras así.

-Has cambiado mucho pequeña Candy. –La voz de Steer sonaba preocupada.

-Escúchenme bien, si Annie y Patty son felices ignorando los insultos y las agresiones de Elisa por mi perfecto. Ya decidí que nunca más me vuelvo a meter para defenderlas. Annie, ¿No tienes coraje? ¿o simplemente eres masoquista? Si tú soportas que Elisa haga de las suyas, mientras que haya alguien que saque la cara por ti, entonces estas en un grave problema. ¿Qué sucederá cuando estés sola? ¿Quién sacara la cara por ti? Yo no lo haré. Ya es hora de que consigas un poco de voluntad y te hagas respetar.

-Pero Candy.

-Patty, siempre serás una amiga muy querida para ti, y espero que comprendas mi posición. Ya no quiero ser la victima y tampoco quiero escudarme detrás de ustedes. Aquí las cosas han cambiado mucho, y sí. Tienes razón Archie, desde la partida de Terry no soy la misma, si eso es lo que piensas. Pero ¿sabes? En el fondo le agradezco su ausencia. Si no, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mis capacidades.

-¿quieres decir, golpear a una muchacha hasta traumarla?

-Eso y más es lo que se merece. Ya estaba pensando que siempre seria ella la reina del colegio, hostigando y maltratando a quien se le diera la gana. Pues no. Alguien le tenía que enseñar un poco de respeto. Y si se lo tengo que sacar a golpes, no hay ningún problema.

La madre superiora se acercaba, seguida de sus dos inseparables asistentas. Candy tiró la colilla de cigarro. Y las encaró.

-Candice White Andrey. A mi oficina.

-Madre superiora, ¿usted dignándose a venir por mi?

-Candice White Andrey, ha cometido grandes faltas a la ética de este colegio. Me veré en la necesidad de…

-…¿expulsarme?...¿castigarme?...¿azotarme? espero que entienda madre que si piensa expulsarme tendrá que hacerlo a las dos, tanto a mi como a Elisa. Puesto que lo único que hice fue defenderme. ¿a que eso no se lo contó? No me mire asi madre superiora, este chisme se esparcio por todo el colegio. Y es la unica razon por la que usted misma me vendria a buscar en persona.

-Esa no es la historia que ha contado Elisa.

-Jajajajajaja! Y usted se la creyó. De verdad madre, creí que tendría un poco mas de instinto y decidiría averiguar la historia- por ambas partes antes de actuar.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer tu est…

-Momento, un momento. Ya le dije que aquí la que dice la verdad soy yo. Vayamos con Elisa para refrescarle la memoria.

Candy se encamino a los dormitorios, seguida por un madre superiora lívida y las monjas perplejas. Los cuatro amigos, decidieron acompañarlas.

-Elisa Legan, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Si? –La pelirroja se puso blanca al observar a la muchacha detrás de la madre superiora. -¡No No quiero hablar! ¡No con ella aquí! –Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero la rubia se lo impidió, empujando la maciza puerta.

-Vamos a ver. Mi querida mentirosa, quiero que le repitas a la madre superiora exactamente lo mismo que le dijiste mientras no estaba yo aquí.

-…No….tu…..salvaje….. huérfana despreciable….

-¿es o no cierto que tu sueles acosarme a mi y a Annie diciéndonos huérfanas y mugrosas? ¿es o no cierto que tus amigas siempre te acompañan y nunca te detienen cuando abusas de alguien? Es o no cierto que hoy, por primera vez te golpeé porque tu me propinaste una bofetada y tus "amigas" no hicieron nada para defenderte? ¿y ahora te atreves a decirme salvaje? ¿huérfana despreciable?

-Candice Andrey! Silencio.

-No madre, déjela responder. Y te advierto que si no dices la verdad yo misma te la sacaré.

-…..Es cierto….

El asombro de la madre superiora no se hizo esperar. Su alumna favorita (aunque no lo demostrase) estaba confirmando esas cosas tan horribles que Candy pregonaba. No tenía mas remedio.

-Candice White Andrey…..

-Madre superiora, antes de que termine, déjeme decirle: si piensa expulsarme, tendrá que hacerlo también con Elisa, de lo contrario me encargaré de divulgar la noticia de su parcialidad para con los alumnos, la falta de ética y por supuesto; la ineptitud para educar a las personas. Tendrá suerte de conseguir trabajo de institutriz de catecismo si esto sale a la luz.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Ni siquiera la madre superiora. Candy sabía muy bien jugar sus cartas. No quería perder a Elisa, pues su familia aportaba una generosa cantidad de dinero. Por otro lado, si Candy decidía (y sabia que lo haría) hablar con un reportero sobre el caso, la reputación del colegio seria destruida.

-Candice White Andrey y Elisa Legan, serán castigadas. Irán a la celda de castigo.

Candy chasqueo la lengua meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

-No madre, creo que no me explique. ¿Cómo que castigando al que solamente se estaba defendiendo? Aquí tengo cuatro testigos de los insultos de Elisa. Ellos también han sido blanco de sus abusos. Así que si l o consideramos, el castigo será solamente para Elisa. Puesto que si habla con ellos llegará a la conclusión de que yo solamente actué en defensa propia.

Las monjas se habían quedado de piedra. ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan manipuladora? Annie y Patty asintieron con la cabeza cuando la madre superiora las miro inquisitivamente.

-Elisa Legan, a la celda de castigo tres días con sus noches. Candice White Andrey, se quedara solo esta noche. Y es mi ultima palabra.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy salió de su celda.

-Bien, hermana. Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen dia. –y salió directo hacia las duchas para tomarse un buen baño. Las clases podrán esperar. Ademas, ¿quien se atrevería a molestarla de ahora en adelante? Neil? Ya sabia como controlarlo; al igual que su hermanita, era un cobarde. Una buena **calentadita()** y seria como un gatito.

--

_Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, me salió bastante rápido, en menos de 24 horas lo tuve listo. La historia cada vez se hará mas fuerte. Es lo único que les puedo adelantar, pues no tengo idea de absolutamente nada. Todo surge al momento, por lo que no puedo saber el rumbo que tomará la historia. _

_Ah si, __**()**__**Calentadita**__, en el lenguaje coloquial mexicano (mi hogar, país tercermundista por excelencia) significa golpiza. Antes de que piensen otra cosa._


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Angel of Fear.

La noticia de la golpiza y la manera en la que Candy se salvo de un castigo se rego como pólvora. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Sus amigos de la infancia comenzaron a alejarse muy discretamente, la Candy que conocieron ya no existía.

Neil intentó tomar venganza por su hermana, pero no contaba con que la rubia ya esperaba esa reacción. Unos cuantos golpes y sacudidas le bastaron para desistir, pues sus amigos decidieron mantenerse al margen debido a que temían las represalias de la rubia. Ya se había encargado de todas las amigas de Elisa. Una por una.

Se las había arreglado para encontrarlas solas. Ya sea en las duchas, en los baños, antes de dormir, o después de clases. Todas y cada una de ellas habían pagado con sangre todas las lágrimas y angustia que le habían hecho pasar. ¿Quién se atrevería a retarla o amenazarla ahora?

El Real Colegio San Pablo estaba bajo sus hilos. Quizá la madre superiora no lo admita, sin embargo, ¿Cómo es que no la habían expulsado? Su comportamiento era algo parecido al de Terry hace algunas temporadas. Ya llevaba dos años en la escuela y la mayor parte del tiempo se encargaba de "reforzar el respeto" cuando alguien se atrevía a ofenderla.

-Candy, no quisiera molestarte. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro, pasa Patty.

-Mañana es el día libre, quisieras salir conmigo a pasear. Solo seremos tú y yo.

-Supongo, tenia pensado ir al zoológico que esta al otro lado de la ciudad, pero me imagino que podremos pasar a tomar algo en el centro.

Había planeado ir con Albert, todos los días libres se marchaba hacia la cabaña detrás del zoológico donde estaba el único ser que revivía a la vieja Candy. Ahí era el único lugar donde podía reír y hablar con soltura de cualquier cosa. Incluso de sus "triquiñuelas" en la escuela. Y no se permitiría faltar. Si tendría que arrastrar a Patty, lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy tocó la puerta de junto. Su amiga estaba lista para partir.

-Vaya Candy, te has vuelto muy puntual. ¿Recuerdas que solía despertarte justo a tiempo para llegar temprano a clases?

-Lo recuerdo, pero ahora no hace falta. ¿Ves? Algo se aprende en esta escuelucha.

-Shhht Candy, las monjas pueden oírte.

-No me interesa. Además todas están en el comedor. A punto de hacer una fiesta porque me tendrán fuera un rato.

-Tienes razón.

-Y bien Patty, ¿Dónde quieres ir? Te acompañare a donde sea siempre y cuando me acompañes tú a un lugar en especial.

-Bueno, como sabrás…Hace tiempo que ando con Steer y quería….no sé….comprarle algo…algo…tu sabes….que le recuerde a mi.

-No digas mas, ya entiendo. Vamos al centro pues.

Tomaron un carruaje que las llevó al centro. El cochero disimulo su sorpresa. Las dos chicas formaban un duro contraste, una vestida de rosa pálido, las gafas y el corte de cabello la hacían ver más niña de lo que era. Tenía una mirada infantil y cálida. En contraste, la rubia tenía unos ojos menos expresivos. El cabello largo y lacio debajo de una diadema negra. El vestido purpura y negro, llegaba asta el suelo. El maquillaje la hacia ver mucho mayor que sus 17 años. Parecía toda una adulta.

-Me gusta mucho como traes el cabello ahora. Luce más que con las coletas. Te da un aire de madurez.

-A mi también me gusta, se enreda menos que con los rizos y no se esponja, aunque gasto una buena cantidad en productos para mantenerlo así.

-Candy…yo.

Pero la rubia no le prestaba atención. Miraba hacia la calle con aire ausente. Patty decidió guardar la conversación para más tarde. El carruaje se detuvo en una avenida concurrida donde la gente pasaba muy engalanada.

Después de pagar, Patty la guió a una tienda de artículos para caballero. Miraron las camisas, pantalones, calcetines, incluso corbatas y gorros, pero nada parecía complacer a Patty. Todo le parecía feo, corriente o que no iba con la personalidad de su novio. Candy ya se estaba cansando, pues habían recorrido la tienda de arriba abajo. El mozo también se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-Que tal este reloj? Es muy fino y el engranaje es de oro puro. No existe peligro de corrosión por el agua.

-No. "Steer puede construirse uno" "Además no creo que lo utiliza"

-Patty…. –Candy la miró con impaciencia. –Podrías comprar algo ya?

-Enseguida Candy, pero no encuentro un regalo apropiado.

-Cuando no sepas que regalar. Dale una bufanda. Así si no le gusta, no tendrá que ponérsela todos los días. Y sin embargo, siempre que abra su armario la verá y se acordará de ti. Al menos es como yo pienso.

-Pero tiene que ser algo especial. Como él.

-Entonces regálale una caja para que guarde sus herramientas, o un juego de llaves. Pero pronto. Mis pies están a punto de ponerse en huelga.

Tres horas de estar de pie, caminando, mirando toda clase de chucherías, al fin Patty se decidió por un cinturón de herramientas; hecho de cuero fino y con una dedicatoria para Steer. Candy, harta de seguirla; había decidido esperarla en un restaurante. Mientras Patty regresaba, ella disfrutaba de un agua mineral con limón y hielos.

-Perdona por la tardanza, pero ya lo encontré: el regalo perfecto.

-Me alegro. ¿Te parece si ordenamos algo de comer?

-Antes quiero darte algo. –Saco una caja color rosa. Dentro de ella había listones diademas para el cabello.

-Gracias Patty. No debiste haberte molestado. Son preciosos.

-No hay de que. Me gusta mucho como se te ven y pensé que así podrías hacer miles de combinaciones cuando te aburras de llevar el cabello con la misma forma o peinado.

-Si, creo que aquí hay para todo un año de peinados para cada día.

-Candy, hay algo que te he querido decir.

-Suéltalo Patty, aquí solo estamos tu, yo y 15 personas mas que no saben absolutamente nada de nosotros.

-Candy, desde que Terry se marchó has cambiado muchísimo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Al principio los chicos y yo pensamos que seria temporal. Ya sabes, en lo que te recuperabas. Sin embargo, cada día te vemos mas cambiada. Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, tampoco para Steer. Pues pensamos que es algo bueno para ti y que eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos.

-Pero….

-Pero Annie y Archie no comparten nuestra opinión. Piensan que te estas volviendo muy agresiva, manipuladora y con una personalidad mas…. ¿oscura? si creo que esa es la palabra.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿volver a ser la victima?

-No, solo te estoy diciendo como piensan. Ya sabes como es Annie, a nadie le cuenta esas cosas, mas que a Archie.

-De todos modos no me importa lo que piense la gente y eso los incluye. Perdoname, pero si ellos no entienden mi posicion, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo con ellos.

El resto del almuerzo paso sin ninguna otra platica que no sea de los deberes. La cuenta la pago Candy y juntas tomaron un carruaje hacia el zoológico. Albert ya tenia listotodo para cuando llegara la muchacha, por lo que al escuchar el sonido de una platica salió a su encuentro.

-Hola Candy. Veo que trajiste una amiga.

-Se llama Patty, la tortuga que te di a guardar es de ella.

-Candy… ¿Tu…? ¿Tu salvaste a Julie?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dejarla morirse en las coladeras de Londres? Ni loca. Me escape de la Elda de castigo y la traje con Albert.

-Oh… Candy –Patty sentía un nudo en la garganta. Después de todo su alma seguía siendo noble. Abrazó a la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos. –Gracias! Gracias!

-No fue nada. Además, a Albert le encanta cuidar de los animales.

-¿quieres verla? Está enorme –dijo el muchacho

-Claro!

Mientras Patty jugaba con Julie. Albert y Candy se fueron al patio. Donde Pupé los esperaba impaciente. Pasaron la tarde hablando de la "calentadita" a Elisa y Neil y cómo Candy se había salvado de una segura expulsión. A Candy solo le faltaba un año para terminar su educación en el Colegio San Pablo.

-Dime Candy, que piensas hacer ahora que termines el colegio?

-Pensaba ir a la universidad. Pero ahora no me siento muy animada.

-Porque?

-Supongo que prefiero dedicarme a algo que tenga que ver con el arte. No sé: pintora, escritora o músico.

-Sabes hacer alguna de esas cosas?

-Ninguna de las tres. Ni siquiera tengo estilo al escrbir. Además que no se ni que es un Cello. Supongo que me dedicaré; como tú. A viajar y a la veterinaria.

-Que cambios tan drásticos. De medicina a arte.

-Lo sé. Pero parece que se me dan bien, no crees?

-Supongo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando té y charlando. Casi al anochecer, Candy pidió un carruaje para que las lleven a la escuela. Se toparon con Elisa al bajar, quien se despedía de su madre. La pelirroja eludió su mirada.

-Esa muchacha tan distinguida quien es?

-Es Candy, madre.

-No puedo creerlo. Pero aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Elisa miró nerviosa hacia atrás. Candy se había detenido en seco solo un instante. Para después caminar con lentitud. Elisa presintió lo que ocurriría si no hacia algo rápido.

-Madre porfavor. Guarda silencio. Las monjas están cerca.

-Pórtate bien. Te esperamos la proxima salida.

Se despidieron con un beso y el carruaje partió. La pelirroja echo una mirada cautelosa. Y se apresuró a entrar al edificio. El corazon le dio un vuelco cuando sintió un tirón en su muñeca derecha. La mirada de Candy era fría como el hielo.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. Ya sabes que te estoy vigilando. Tu y tu familia todavía no me pagan las que me deben.

La soltó con violencia y caminó tranquilamente hacia los dormitorios. Dejando a una Elisa tan blanca como el papel, temblorosa y con un sudor frio corriéndole por la frente.

--

_Listo el capitulo 5 de la historia. Ando en exámenes finales, por lo que esta vez tardé un poco y a mi paecer el capitulo es un poco simplon. Ya se acerca el invierno en mi historia.habra sorpresas y mucho contenido entretenido. Esperen un poco._

_P.D. muchas gracias por sus reviews. Son aletadores. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo._

_Sigfried._


	6. Chapter 6

La nieve blanca caía sobre las calles. Dándole un toque nostálgico. Las calles vacías y las luces de las casas pintaban la ciudad. La gente dormía apaciblemente en sus casas, cobijada por el fuego y el calor de sus sabanas. Soñando con las vacaciones invernales, que al día siguiente comenzarían.

Sin embargo había una que no conciliaba el sueño todavía. Tenía una foto de un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules. Su sonrisa cálida le llegaba hasta el alma.

-Ya pronto iré contigo.

La mañana en el colegio San Pablo era movida, todos estaban hechos un mar de desesperación. Metiendo prendas en la maleta que ya no le cabía ni un alfiler. Incluso la madre superiora se encontraba impaciente, imponiendo el orden en el desayuno.

-Donde esta Candy? –la muchacha de anteojos miraba a su alrededor

-Supongo que alistando los últimos detalles. –respondió Steer.

-Disculpen, pero estaba terminando de arreglarme. –la ojiverde les sonrió.

-A donde iras de vacaciones? No quisieras venir con nosotros a conocer a mis padres?

-No, creo que iré a casa.

-Iras al hogar de Pony? –pregunto Steer.

-No, iré a la Casa Andrey. Después de todo ese es mi hogar desde el momento en que me adoptaron.

-Annie piensa llevarse a Archie a donde Pony. Después piensan pasar las fiestas en la casa de los padres de Annie.

-Yo no pienso ir. Al menos no lo tengo planeado.

-Pero… Candy, ¿Por qué?

-Ya es hora de que me deshaga de mi pasado, le he escrito a la Srta. Pony las razones por las que no pienso regresar. Soy una Andrey ahora. Regresar al hogar de Pony me recordaría no los buenos tiempos, sino los peores. Es hora de que asuma mi papel como miembro de la familia Andrey.

Steer se encontraba mudo ante las palabras de su amiga. En dos años se había hecho más fuerte. Se gano el respeto (y temor) de todos en la escuela. Sus calificaciones eran insuperables y por supuesto, sus habilidades también. Había empezado a ayudarle a Steer en sus inventos, haciendo que éstos no estallaran a la primera.

-Bueno, si tenemos tiempo, iremos para allá también.

-De acuerdo Patty.

-Candice White Andrey –la monja se encontraba detrás de ella. –la madre superiora quiere verte.

-Enseguida iré hermana.

Candy toco la puerta del despacho. Y la voz de la madre superiora le indico que pasara. Ésta se quedo asombrada con el cambio de la muchacha. Ya no era la mocosa insolente e inmadura que llego a su despacho diciendo incoherencias.

Ahora era toda una mujer, una dama. Su estatura alcanzaba los 1.70 m, el cabello ahora lacio, era brillante y se notaba suave aun sin tocarlo. Los ojos enmarcados en negro, pero tan suave que remarcaban la mirada verde, firme y cuando quería; fría y penetrante.

-Sabes porque estas aquí?

-No

-Tus calificaciones son las mejores del colegio. Te felicito por la evolución en tu persona.

-Gracias, pero supongo que no me mando llamar solo para desearme feliz navidad.

-A eso voy. Debido a que tienes el más alto promedio del colegio, hemos decidido que te gradúes. Y tendrás una recomendación para la universidad, si es que deseas entrar en una.

-Graduarme? Pero eso es hasta…

-Dentro de un tiempo, si. Pero nosotros consideramos que ya no tenemos nada que enseñarte. Tu diploma. –le tendió un papel enrollado y engalanado con una cinta dorada.

-Supongo que…gracias. Si no tiene nada que decir madre, me voy. Que esté bien.

Candy estaba hecha un mar de emociones. Ya era egresada, y antes de tiempo. Por un momento pensó que la estaban echando discretamente, sin embargo, al abrir el documento encontró los sellos y firmas de la rectora. No podía ser falso.

-Candy. –una muchacha de cabellos verde oscuro se le acerco.

-Annie, ¿Todavía no te vas?

-No, Archie está esperando el coche. Iremos al hogar de Pony.

-Que bien. Mándales saludos de mi parte.

-No irás? Todos te extrañan.

-Le he explicado a la Srta. Pony que ya no regresaré a ese lugar. Ahora soy miembro de la familia Andrey y mi deber es con ellos.

-Pero, creí que…..irías

-Lo siento mucho Annie, pero ahora tengo muchísimas cosas en que pensar. –inconscientemente, apretó el diploma. Annie lo miró

-Candy, te han…¿expulsado? –dijo desconcertada.

-No, no me han expulsado Annie, que te hace pensar eso? Todo lo contrario. Me he graduado.

-Gra-du…¿Graduado?

-Así es, ya termine mi educación en el colegio, ya puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

-Pero, la graduación es hasta…

-El próximo semestre, pero mis calificaciones me han permitido graduarme antes de tiempo. Bueno, tengo que irme, mis maletas no se cargan solas.

El coche, con el emblema de la familia Andrey la estaba esperando. Estaba segura que el abuelo William lo había enviado. Le había escrito una carta en la que le explicaba que ya era tiempo de conocerse, que ya tenia edad. Éste le respondió que pronto se conocerían. Le había dado fecha: las vacaciones de invierno.

Estaba nerviosa por regresar a casa. Lo último que había vivido en esa casa fue la muerte de Anthony, sintió una punzada de dolor. El coche se acercaba al muelle. Podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente. Bajo con elegancia, provocando que los que estaban a su alrededor voltearan a mirarla. Miradas de asombro (y envidia de algunas) la acompañaron hasta que se perdió de vista en el barco.

-George, que gusto me da verlo.

-Srta. Candy, que cambiada está.

-Bueno, no podía ser la misma niña para siempre.

-No, en absoluto. El Abuelo William, estará muy orgulloso de que usted ya este convirtiéndose en toda una dama.

-Mejor dicho George, ya soy toda una dama. Me he graduado.

-En serio? ¡que alegría! Y antes de tiempo supongo, porque las graduaciones para su generación son hasta la primavera.

-Así es. Ahora solo me falta decidir que haré ahora.

-No se preocupe, con lo que decida, estoy seguro que el abuelo William la apoyara en todo.

La tarde paso lentamente, Candy conversando con el capitán, tomando un coctel en el bar, dibujando, leyendo. Ya se había aburrido cuando George le aviso que la cena se serviría dentro de media hora. Por lo que procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

-Vaya, esto es bastante mejor de lo que solíamos comer en el colegio. –dijo mirando ansiosa el pato a la naranja que les sirvieron.

-Me imagino. Si me lo preguntan…. –se interrumpió al escuchar un grito de desesperación del que habían conocido como el gerente del comedor.

-No! Qué haré ahora?! Como la reemplazaremos?

-De que esta hablando Sr…?

-Walker, John Walker. Soy el gerente, pero creo que ya nos habíamos conocido. En este momento estoy a dos segundos de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. A mi cantante principal se le ocurrió tomar demasiados tragos fríos y ahora tiene la garganta tan irritada que es imposible que entone una sola nota.

Estaba lamentándose de su suerte, y de que el dueño del barco seguramente lo despediría. Puesto que la cantante le había costado una buena suma de dinero, no podía cancelarlo. Candy miraba con lastima al pobre hombre, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Yo la reemplazaré. Si usted quiere.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo cantaré esta noche. Así su jefe no lo matará ni lo despedirá.

-Usted es cantante?

-No exactamente. Pero si le puedo salvar el pellejo. Con mucho gusto.

-A estas alturas, aceptaría hasta un vagabundo ebrio con tal de que sepa entonar bien.

-Es su día de suerte. Porque no soy un vagabundo ebrio. Dígame que hacer.

George la miro con cara de satisfacción. Verdaderamente se había convertido en una dama hecha y derecha, con rasgos característicos de la familia Andrey, pues no pedía permiso para hacer las cosas. Sir William había escogido muy bien a su pupila.

El Sr. Walker. Anuncio a Candy, presentándola como una cantante profesional. Ésta visiblemente nerviosa ante tanta gente, no pudo más que mirar a los músicos que la miraban extrañados. Guiñándoles un ojo con picardía se volvió a la multitud expectante.

-Buenas noches Damas y Caballeros. Espero que pasemos una velada inolvidable en este lugar. Por favor, disfruten.

La música empezó a sonar. Notas tranquilas, pausadas y románticas. Candy decidió improvisar algo, pues no tenia ni idea de la letra.

_En verdad no se ni donde estoy parada_

_En verdad oscuro está y no veo nada_

_Estiro mis brazos y busco tu presencia_

_Puedo oír tu voz llamándome_

_Toma mi mano, que todo estará bien_

_No debes llorar_

_Se que es difícil, pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas solo_

_¿Tienes miedo?_

_Si todo esta mal y no puedes más_

_Pues buscarme_

_Y se que tu en mi lugar lo harias también _

_Sin pensarlo_

_Y se que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti_

_Como ayer, como hoy._

_Sabes que puedes buscarme_

La voz de Candy, era dulce; nunca antes había cantado, sin embargo. Nunca desafinó una sola nota. Los músicos, ocultaron su desconcierto por el súbito cambio de letra. Al terminar, la gente aplaudió complacida. Candy se bajo del escenario y se dispuso a comer. Ese pato a la naranja le pedia a gritos ser devorado.

-No pude evitar notar que es usted una gran cantante en realidad. –el sr. Walker sonreía abertamente.

-Hay que hacer de una mentirilla blanca algo parecido a la realidad. –la rubia cortaba lun gran trozo del pato, remojándolo en la salsa de naranja.

-Podría arreglar que usted cante todas las noches hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. La cantante se rehusa a salir de su habitación. Hasta que lleguemos, no quiere exponerse a que empeore su salud.

-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando? No espere que se lo haga a cambio de una sonrisa.

-Oh, no desde luego que no. Acompáñeme a mi despacho y discutiremos su paga. –se levanto. George hizo lo mismo.

Candy hizo un mohín de tristeza por el suculento platillo que se llevaban los meseros. No había podido probar ni un solo bocado.


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos y chicas, lo siento por dejar tan olvidado esto. Entre varios problemas personales y una que otra materia odiosa queocupaba todo mi tiempo aquí regreso para continuar con la historia!

Chapter 7: Again

Candy bajó del barco con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Saludando cortesmente a todos los pasajeros. Durante todo el trayecto hasta América había cantado todas las noches. George caminaba delante de ella para abrirle paso hasta el auto.

-No puedo creer que al fin vaya a conocer al abuelo William. –George le abrió la puerta del auto. La muchachita vivaracha y latosa era solo un recuerdo. Frente a él estaba ua dama refinada, inteligente y talentosa. La mirada firme y penetrante. A más de un hombre había puesto nervioso, cuando te miaba era como si estuviera sondenado en tu alma. Literalmente los ponía a sus pies. Pero también había notado una mirada triste, donde se leía un gran dolor.

El trayecto a la Casa Ardley estaba cubierto de nieve. Al bajar , instintivamente la rubia alzó la mirada. Viendo a una fiura masculina en el ventanal. Las sombras no le dejaban distinguir el rostro, pero supuso que sería el Abuelo.

No quiso cambiarse de ropa. Subió enseguida. Al abrir la puerta casi se desmaya.

-Por todos los….ALBERT! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siéntate Candy.

El resto de la tarde se pasó en explicaciones (y unos cuantos gritos y reproches por parte de Candy). Para la hora del té ya se habían calmado los ánimos. Candy había encendido un cigarro y abierto la ventana para que el humo no viciara el aire de la habitación.

-La cosa es que ya no sé como llamarte. Si Abuelo, o Albert.

-Puedes llamarme William o Albert, en realidad el Abuelo me hace sentir viejo.

Candy se dio la vuelta y se encaramó mirando a los ojos al Abuelo William. No parpadeó ni desvió la mirada. William se había puesto nervioso.

-Tengo una pregunta. Y quisiera que me contases la verdad. –William asintó y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Te escucho –dijo finalmente

-Por que me adoptaste? Y por qué nunca me dijiste quien eras?

William tragó saliva, no había forma de escapar de ésta. Suspirando, se levantó de la silla. Tomó uno de los cigarrillos que había en la mesa y lo encendió.

-Te pareces mucho a una mujer a quien quise mucho. No me mires así, no es de esa manera. seguramente has escuchado de ella, era la madre de Anthony. Tenía los mismos ojos que tú, llenos de vida, alegría y… -Calló de repente. No se atrevía a mencionar la palabra esperanza. Porque la Candy que tenía frente a él era toda una dama, sí. Era inteligente, educada y muy refinada. Pero su mirada había perdido el brillo. –Quería darte la oportunidad de una vida mejor, tal y como una persona tan digna y noble como tú la merece. No te lo quise decir antes porque como ya te expliqué no me hacía nada de gracia ser la cabeza de la familia a esa edad. Era como una patada en… sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero el verte tan cambiada después de la partida de Terry me hizo reflexionar y es la resolución a la que llegué.

-Sabes todo lo que pasó después... y aún así me mantuviste en esa prisión medieval disfrazada de colegio? ¿Qué pretendías?

-Ciertamente no quería abandonar el modo de vida que llevaba, ya sabes. La libertad y la ayuda a los animales… Por lo que decidí esperar. Sólo esperando el momento para intervenir. Y cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban saliendose de control; de repente tomaste el control de tu vida y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Manipulaste las cartas y a las personas a tu favor. Pero no lo hiciste con un fin frívolo, como yo me temía. Pues pude ver esa alma noble debajo de todo este dolor y rencor. Cuando llevaste a Paty a ver a su tortuga supe que no todo estaba perdido y que has aprendido todo lo que hay que aprender para sobrellevar una responsabilidad tan grande.

-huh? –Candy se quedó perplejal al escuchar la ultima frase. Hasta ahí habia comprendido, lo último estaba tan fuera de contexto que pensó que había estado divagando. –¿Como que…? Albert, perdón William, no entiendo nada.

-He decidido dejar el Patriarcado de la casa Ardley.

-POR PERCIVAL!

-Déjame terminar, Candy. No estoy dejando todo botado ni mucho menos huyendo como hace años. Quiero continuar con mi vocación, quiero cuidar de lo animales y seguir con la veterinaria.

-Eso significa que la tía….

-No, en caso de que el Patriarca Ardley decida retirarse o muera, por ley el hijo o hija del mismo ocupan su lugar. Candy, YO te adopté, te di mi apellido y ante la ley eres mi hija. La tía abuela ocuparía mi lugar si no estuvieras, pero dadas las circunstancias la que tiene el derecho legítimo eres tú y nadie mas.

-Wow, y yo que pensé que sólo ibamos a tomar té y a relajarnos.

-Relajemonos querida Candy. Por ésta tarde quítate tu traje de dolor y disfrutemos el anochecer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos y chicas, en verdad no tengo palabras par agradecerles los reviews que han mandado. Me han tocado el corazón porque en verdad esta historia ya pensaba abandonarla después de tanto ajetreo. Pero un día mientras surfeaba por la página, los leí. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía tan aislada e invisible que me olvidé de todo y de todos. Pero el que hubiera personas que estuvieran interesadas en la historia me hizo querer comenzar de nuevo y por ustedes es que sigo aquí, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. TWYLOHA

Chapter 8: Historias de danzón y de arrabal.

El día amanecía soleado y ventoso. Alborotando la escarcha de los árboles y meciendo las ramas de los abetos, haciendo que la nieve cayera al suelo. Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Albert le había infomado a Candy que ella sería la nueva líder de la casa Ardley.

El día para la rubia comenzaba muy temprano y terminaba muy tarde. Había insistido en informarse detalladamente de los negocios que dirigía su familia adoptiva. No paraba de estudiar el mercado financiero y las noticias del comercio. Usualmente llegaba agotada, sin embargo Albert y ella dsfrutaban de una cena tranquila, hablando de trivialidades. El hombre no encontraba nada nuevo que enseñarle a su hija adoptiva, tenía una agudeza enome para los negocios.

Sólo quedaba una prueba final, la más difícil de todas. Habían acordado que durante la fiesta de año nuevo él haría el anuncio oficial ante los demás miembros de la familia. Lo que significaba que la Tía Abuela y los Legan estarían ahí. A Candy le ponía nerviosa cómo tomaria la tía la noticia. Aunque ni loca dejaría entrever su preocupación. Esa mujer no era como Eliza, a ella no podría amenazarla ni controlarla como lo hacía con la pelirroja. Era de las personas que se deben manejar como las vívoras: con guantes y de lejos. Porque nunca se sabría cuando podía saltar y morder. Esparciendo su veneno.

-Albert, no sé porqué no puedo usar el negro. Me gusta cómo se me ve –Repuso la chica haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Porque parece que asistirás a un funeral. Se supone que es una fiesta, la más grande de todas. Es año nuevo y serás la nueva líder de los Ardley. ¿Se necesita de otro motivo? –Le extendió un vestido verde pino, con cintas rojas.

-De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que si me confunden con el árbol de navidad e intentan poner una estrella en mi cabeza tendrás que vértelas conmigo, jejeje. –Dijo mientras tomaba el vestido y desaparecía de la salita para cambiarse de ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Candy atendía a los invitados lo mejor que podía. Simplemente no quería quedarse de pie debido al nerviosismo que sentía. La tia aún no llegaba. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su opinión? Durante su estadía en San Pablo no le había interesado para nada lo que las monjas penasran o dijeran sobre ella. Sin embargo, secretamente deseaba su aprobación y no esa fría indiferencia. "sé honesta Candy, a la Tía no le eres indiferente, sino todo lo contrario, te odia tanto que no puede disimularlo"

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando el mayordomo anunció con voz fuerte y clara que la Tía había llegado. Se alisó el vestido, se acomodó el cabello y fue junto a Albert. Esperaron a que tomaran asiento alrededor de la mesa. Albert habló con voz solemne.

-Damas y caballeros de la familia Ardley, es para mi un honor el que estemos reunidos en esta ocasión tan especial. Este año ha sido uno muy ajetreado, lleno de cambios y cosas que deben de renovarse. Es en estas epocas cuando debemos recordar que somos y seremos siempre una familia, en las buenas y en las malas. Que lo que nos une no es la carne ni la sangre. Sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos. Mentiría si les digo que tengo sentimientos encontrados al anunciar que a partir de esta noche, dejo el Patriarcado de la Casa Ardley. Porque en todo principio hay un fin, como el ocaso precede al amanecer. Hoy el sol se pone sobre mi jefatura y sale sobre la de mi hija. Una adorable, inteligente y capaz dama que no solo posee un buen corazón, sino que también está dotada de una capacidad irrefutable para los negocios y de una sensatez propia de un líder. Damas y caballeros Ardley, les presento a la nueva Jefa de la Casa Ardley, mi hija: Candice Ardley.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Steer y Archie, quienes vitoreaban a Candy a todo pulmón. Annie y Patty aplaudían emocionadas. Lo mismo que un hombre maduro de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste: el padre de Anthony. Los demás miembros de la familia aplaudían cortesmente, la dama de cabello rubio ojos esmeralda se había comportado magníficamente chalando y atendiendolos. Demostrando su gran cultura e inteligencia. Los únicos que no aplaudían y no podian ocultar su consternación eran la Tía y los Legan; madre e hijos solamente, pues el señor Legan para no disgustar a su mujer puesto que él estaba de acuerdo, decidió que era un buen momento para beber de su copa de vino.

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes, Candy hizo pareja con casi todos los caballeros presentes. Era una bailarina excelente. Al final todos se habían retirado, con excepción de la señora Legan y la tía abuela. Que pidieron hablar en el despacho a solas con Albert.

-Francamente William, no sé que pretendes al hacernos pasar semejante bochorno. No fue suficiente la vergüenza y los problemas que enfrentamos cuando decidiste escapar enel momento que se estableció que serías el Patriarca Ardley –Dijo la tía en voz alta. Se encontraba sumamente enojada, pues daba vueltas como leona enjaulada alrededor del despacho. –Sino que deidiste adoptar a esa huérfana, ladrona y mentirosa consumada, pero eso no terminó ahí. Oh no! Valgame dios, además decidiste dejar el Patriarcado y darle el liderazgo a ella!

-Sabes bien que Candy es hija mía. Y en todos estos años jamás he recibido ninguna carta del colegio en donde me informen del mal comportamiento de Candy. Sino que por el contrario, la ha dejado graduarse anticipadamente y con honores. –Era una verdad a medias, pues si bien sí se había graduado con honores, la verdad es que estaba bien informado de la manera en que Candy "resolvía" sus diferencias con sus antiguos hostigadores: Neil y Eliza.

-Yo nunca la aceptaré! Esa muchacha no es mas que una mentirosa, una ladrona. Que ha manipulado a todos para hacerles creer que es buena. Pero yo sé bien lo que es, una insignificante huerfana que se ganó la lotería al encontrarte y tu que eres tan ingenuo como para confiar en todos, la adoptaste y le has dado el poder para que haga lo que quiera con el patrimonio familiar.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente y apareció Candy, con una mirada fria y firme. Había escuchado cada palabra.

-Por lo que veo, nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer logrará que cambies ese concepto tan nefasto que tienes de mi, querida Tía –Candy sonrió despectivamente al ver que la tía se estremecía al escucharla que la llamara así. –Pero ya deberías saber o intuir que tu opinión no me interesa. Te guste o no soy una Ardley. Y no cualquier Ardley, sino la Jefa de la familia, por lo tanto no voy a tolerar que me hables de ese modo. Acostumbrate a que de ahora ne adelante cualquier asunto deberá ser conmigo, así que ve puliendo esos modales de "dama".

Albert salió de la habitación, no queria confrontaciónes entre las tres mujeres. La tía se quedó paralizada de a indignación. Candy sólo se dio la vuelta, mirando cara a cara a la Sra. Legan. Con pasos suaves y cortos quedó hombro con hombro. Sin mirarla solamente le dijo:

-Más te vale que vayas cuidandote las espaldas, porque tú me debes muchas.

Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo:

-La fiesta se acabó, ya saben dónde está la salida.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Después del altercado con la Tía Abuela, eran muy pocas las veces en las que se veían. Salvo en las juntas de la familia, en donde se informaba la situación financiera. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, tan bien administrado que cada vez los inversionistas aumentaban el capital.

Albert se había marchado a África, donde se encontraba estudiando la conducta de los leones en su ambiente natural. Las cartas que le escribía Candy llegaban con retraso. Al parecer el servicio postal no era lo suficientemente eficiente además qe la oficina postal estaba bastante alejada donde se encontraba su padre adoptivo.

A la familia Legan no le iba nada bien. Por insistencia de la sra Legan, la cual queria involucrarse menos en lo asuntos Ardley, había obligado a su esposo a retirarse de los negocios con los mismos. Sin embargo, al hacer unas malas inversiones había perdido la mayor parte de su fortuna. Tanto Neil como Eliza debieron desistir de ir a la universidad.

-_En realidad no pienso hacer nada. Yolo más que puedo hacer es escuchar al Sr. Legan. Si su propuesta me parece atractiva ybeneficiosa le daré la oportunidad._ –Dijo Candy a George.

_-No debe olvidar que la Sra. Legan es una Ardley y que nuestra tradicion es y ha sido que los _

_negocios familiares sean eso._

-_George, no se me olvida. Pero para ellos sigo siendo la huerfana sirvienta que usurpó una posicion que creen que merecen. A mi me importa muy poco su opinión, pero como ya te dije hasta el cansancio. No se me olvidan las golpizas que recibía mientras estaba en San Pablo y mucho menos todo lo que pase mientras esuve bajo su techo cuando era niña._

-_Errar es humano, todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos hemos arrepentido._

_-Y perdonar es divino George, por eso que los perdone Dios, porque yo no. Además yo no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada. Pero estoy dispuesta a recibir al Sr. Legan que me ha pedido una cita para incorporarse a nuestro negocio de comercio marítimo que tenemos con el padre de Anthony_.

Se recogió el cabello en el apretado chongo y se colocó una peineta con decorados florales. Sirvió el té en tazas de pocelana que tenían lirios pintados. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Llamó a la criada y pidió café negro. En seguida llegó el mayordomo anunciando la llegada del Sr. Legan.

-_Buenos días Srta. Ardley._ –dijo el Sr. Legan quitándose el sombrero.

-_Buenos días Sr. Legan_ –le extendió la mano para que la besara. –_por favor sientese allá ¿Gusta una taza de té o prefiere café?_

-_Café está bien_.

Pasaron la mañana hablando de negocios. El Sr. Legan era un hombre capaz y responsable de su trabajo y la naturalidad con la que hablaba acerca del comercio le infundió confianza a la rubia. Aunado que en ningun momento o sintió incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Pues era una entrevista de trabajo, no estaba seguro su puesto dentro de la empresa. Sin embargo su soltura y la afabilidad que transmitía convencieron a Candy de aceptarlo dentro. El Sr. Legan se presentaría a la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

Justo antes del almuerzo llegó una carta.

_Estimada Srta Candice White Ardley:_

_Es un honor saber que ha progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo. En todo Nueva York no se habla de otra cosa que no sea de la hija adoptiva del Sr. William Albert Ardley y su gran habilidad para poner muy en alto el nombe de su familia._

_El motivo de mi carta no es otro que para suplicarle su presencia a esta ciudad. Además de su talento paa los negocios es también recodada por su gran talento artístico. El Sr. Walker solicita su presencia para un asunto en el que, en sus propias palabras. Solamente usted podría salvarlo._

_Esperando su respuesta_

_John Walker Jr._

_Sub-director de la Compañía de Teatro de Broadway_

_P. anexa un giro postal que cubre los gastos del viaje._

Sin demora Candy escribió una respuesta corta.

_Salgo ahora mismo a Nueva York. Me hospedaré en el Hotel Lancaster._

_Candice W. Ardley_

El viaje a Nueva York resultó agotador. Candy suspiró cuando se arrellanó en el asiento del auto. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallarle y los zapatos no ayudaban en nada a relajarse. George condujo rápidamente al hotel. Donde se registraron en dos habitaciones contiguas. La rubia, al llegar vio con entusiasmo las finas pantuflas que se encontraban junto la cama. S quitó los tacones y procedió a preparar el baño. Casi se había quedado dormida en la tina cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se colocó una bata y abrió la puerta. El botones le llevaba un mensaje en donde le indicaban que se le esperaría en el restaurante del hotel a las 19:00.

Miró el reloj y se apresuró a acicalarse. Disponía de solo media hora. Se puso un vestido largo de color azul marino adornado con encajes, el cabello se lo recogió en una cola de caballo a la cual le puso un moño del mismo todo que su vestido. Al bajar al restaurante distinguió la mesa en donde le esperaban. Un hombre de cabello castaño y barba cobriza se levantó. Llevaba un traje sencillo pero pulcro.

-Buenas noches Srta. Ardley. Es usted bastante puntual. John Walker Jr. a sus órdenes.

-_No_ _me gusta que las personas desperdicien su tiempo_. –Respondio mientras le daba la mano. –_dígame el motivo por el cual me solicitaba urgentemente Sr. Walker_.

-Sí, verá usted. Mi padre el Sr. Waker senior quedó profundamente impresionado por su talento musical. Dice que tiene la voz más dulce y melodiosa que jamás haya escuchado.

-Oh, se refiere a cuando canté en el ferry. La verdad sólo lo hice para evitar que su padre sufrera una apoplejía de preocupación. Yo no tengo ningun estudio musical y sólo lo hice esa ocasión.

-Sin embargo mi padre se a rehusado a que otra cantante ocupe el papel de cantante después de que Elinor Baker lo rechazara por motivos de salud.

Candy sintió que su corazón se detuvía por un microsegundo. ¿la madre de Terry? ¿enferma?

-Sr Walker, con todo respeto parece que yo no tengo ni un pelo de actriz.

-Ah, pero usted puede cantar maravillosamente y es la parte que le tocaba a la Sra. Baker. Realmente el papel es pequeño, pero la parte musical es difícil y no cualquiera puede hacerla.

-Usted debe de estar informado de mi situación Sr. Walker. Ahora yo dirigo los negocios Ardley y no debo descuidar mi deber.

-Lo sé,pero debe creer nuestra desesperación para hacer esto. Y mi padre es muy obstinado.

-Ya, entiendo. Aceptaré con una condición. Literalmente nada debe de impedirme que yo me encargue de los negocios de mi familia.

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso Srta. Ardley. Pero pidamos algo de comer, el roast beef de aquí es delicioso.

Candy se negaba a admitir que estaba nerviosa por entrar e este mundo. Tenía el presentimiento de que inevitablemente se toparía con Terry. Tuvo el impulso de desertar, pero había dado su palabra. No podia dar marcha atrás

"Por percival, ¿qué he hecho?"


	10. Chapter 10

El estreno fue impactante. La publicidad que recibió la obra debido a que una heredera poderosa se encontraba en el reparto atrajo a propios y extraños. La recepción que se ofreció después de la función contaba con decenas de personalidades, el alcalde mismo se encontraba ahí. Candy, por su parte charlaba con uno de sus compañeros de reparto.

-Candy, estuviste maravillosa! Archie y yo casi lloramos de emoción –Stear le extendió un ramo de rosas rojas –Annie no pudo soportarlo y empezó a llorar desde que comenzaste a cantar.

-¿Tan mal estuve? –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No que va. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que cantaras así? Patty te manda sus mejores deseos, debido a que su abuela no se encontraba en buen estado de salud me pidió que la disculparas.

- No hay ningún problema. Recibí un telegrama de su parte esta mañana.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación que incluia a Candy recordando las rabietas del director debido a que se retiraba de improviso para atender los negocios de la familia, su completa negativa a permitir que personas ajenas entraran al teatro debido a que la distraían (se negaba a admitir que era el miedo de ver a Terry) y el momento en el que Bruce, su compañero de reparto tuvo que cargarla debido a que se había tropezado y se lesionó el tobillo.

Entre la multitud, un hombre de cabello castaño se esforzaba por llegar a la chica. Esquivando a sus conocidos, encontró su oportunidad cuando se excusó para ir a su habitación a cambiarse sus zapatillas por un calzado que le permitiera estar más cómoda. Salió como bólido tras ella y antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta se precipitó y la empujó con tal fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-Ouch.. Que demo…. Ahg! –Sintió como un brazo cubierto por un largo guante de seda se enredaba alrededor de su cuello. El aroma de un fino perfume le llenó la nariz y el cálido aliento de la chica sopló en su oreja.  
-Lo siento cariño, habitación equivocada –Candy lo arrojó con violencia al suelo.  
- Candice –Susurró Terry

La mirada de desconcierto de Candy era genuina. No podía creer que Terry se encontrara en su habitación y que intentara… ¿Secuestrarla?

-Levantate –Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse. Le miraba extrañada. Hipnotizada. Terry no pudo evitar notar el cambio. El vestido que usaba era muy fino, hecho a la medida y personalizado, debido a que tenía un diseño que nunca había visto. No tenía encaje, ni mangas. La falda era amplia, como se solía usar, sin embargo estaba entallado a la cintura y el escote recto, mostrando los hombros. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan sensual e incitante.

La chica al parecer leyó eso en sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para tomar su estola, sin embargo sintió el abrazo del joven y cómo la giró para quedar frente a frente. No le pidió permiso, sólo cerró la puerta con una mano y colocó el cerrojo. Y la besó. Con desesperación. Fenesí. Locura.

Candy solamente se dejó llevar. No quería dejar de sentir las manos en su espalda. Sintió cómo luchaba con los botones a su espalda. Ella le empujó suavemente, sin evitar el contacto visual comenzó a quitarle el saco, la corbata y a desabotonar su camisa. Lo hacía con parsimonia, mirándolo sin hacer ninguna expresión. Él captó la indirecta y dejó de forcejear, para terminar con los botones y desabrochar el vestido.


End file.
